


反攻记（下）

by lemom_melon



Category: bw - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemom_melon/pseuds/lemom_melon





	反攻记（下）

“你甭跟我扯那没用的。”魏有钱一边用肩膀夹着手机怼着电话那头自己的损友，一边手上不停地翻着便利店柜台上的安全套。  
柜台小姐瞟了一眼他篮子里的润滑剂忍不住抽动了一下嘴角。  
“少来！哥哥今天有人生大事要办！谁约都没空！”魏有钱终于选定了草莓味和薄荷味的两款，丢进自己的购物筐里往柜台小姐那边一推示意结账。  
柜台小姐一边结账一边随便搭讪道，“看样子您和白rap的生活很性福啊。”  
“啥玩意儿？”忙于和损友互怼的魏有钱猝不及防听到自家恋人被点名，一脸茫然的盯着对面的柜台小姐。  
柜台小姐微笑的看着他，又从柜台下面拎出一瓶印满了外文字的不明液体，“这精油不错，可以缓解酸痛，免得您撑不住。”说罢，还意有所指的瞟了一眼魏有钱的腰。  
现在的柜台小姐都这么闲吗？  
魏有钱刚要开怼，忽然想到今天即将发生的高兴事，硬生生把话吞了回去，结账走人不多说。  
当然他最后也还是把那瓶完全看不懂写了什么的精油装上了。  
就当帮白rap买的吧。

结果刚拎着口袋走出来，魏有钱就看到了刚才跟自己通电话的损友走过来，“哟，哥哥你这服务态度可真不错，不仅负责被艹还自己准备作案工具。”  
魏有钱把损友翻口袋的手拍开，“少犯欠，跟你说了，哥哥今天很忙！”  
“哟哟哟，忙？你咋忙？忙着被你家那个小明星上啊？”损友一脸促狭，上下打量着魏有钱，最后把目光定格在魏有钱的脖子上，“瞧瞧这吻痕，领带都遮不住，您可节制一点吧，省得哪天挺不住了。”  
魏有钱听了这话不安的整了整领带，“你少跟我这儿小嘴叭叭的，前两天失恋把自己灌得找不着北这就给忘了？”  
损友被戳中痛点，熄了火，“你就跟我这儿能耐！有本事怼你家那小明星去啊？”  
“你以为我不敢吗？哥哥那是让着他！”魏有钱听到这话，立马换成一副指点江山的表情，“等我发威了，你看他不老老实实……”  
话还没说完，一条胳膊就搭在魏有钱的肩膀上，魏有钱眼皮一跳，扭过头果然看到白rap一副皮笑肉不笑的表情看着自己。  
“哥哥这是干嘛呢？还不回来让着点儿弟弟？”白rap用宣示主权的姿势把魏有钱半圈在怀里，眼神瞟向魏有钱的损友，跟发射了一梭子子弹似的，看的人一阵心惊肉跳。  
真是怕了怕了。  
损友见状决定三十六计走为上，不顾道义的把自己的朋友丢在原地飞快的消失了。  
你没有义气！  
魏有钱在心里怒吼着，但脸上还得装作笑嘻嘻的样子，“你咋来了？”  
“来啊！发威啊！”白rap面色不变，语气中已经开启记仇模式。  
“舍不得！舍不得！”魏有钱的求生欲暴起，对着白rap疯狂发射比心技能，“你可是我要嗖护的辣个人！”  
白rap被这波比心逗得笑出声，又想起来自己还得维持酷盖形象，把笑容收了收就揽着魏有钱就往自家公寓的方向走，“过年还远着呢，你跟我这儿要什么压岁钱。”

魏有钱一打开公寓门就吓了一跳。  
这红酒香槟灯光烛火的，最适合和恋人滚作一团为爱情激烈的鼓掌。  
于是他回过头看向白rap，后者虽然面上还维持着自己冷漠的神情，但害羞的神情已经藏也藏不住了，从耳朵尖开始冒出的红色已飞快蔓延至整张脸乃至脖子上，无意识的眨着眼睛舔着嘴唇的样子更是对魏有钱投射的有效攻击。  
回想到在俩人第一次接吻的公园里，魏有钱就是因为看到对方露出这幅神情而忍不住亲上去。  
所以这次他也亲了上去，手上的塑料袋砸在地上，精油瓶子咕噜噜地滚出来也没人发觉，它的主人们正忙于勾住脖子揽着腰，纠缠在一起，好像要把自己长进对方身体里一样。  
眼看着就要浪费了这顿烛光晚餐直接进入正题，白rap忽然就推开了魏有钱，“先洗澡去！”

洗澡就洗澡。  
魏有钱听话的走进浴室，发现浴缸里面飘满了玫瑰花瓣，弥漫着一股恋爱的气息。  
我好感动啊！  
魏有钱在心里默默想着，只想把头扎进白rap怀里蹭个够。

白rap这边此时也丝毫没闲着，他今天歇了一整天，除了午餐时间跑去魏有钱那边威胁了一下自己的潜在情敌小秘书之外，就一直在家里张罗这些事情。  
而现在他正在完成自己的最后一步工作，他看了看逐渐溶于红酒之中的白色粉末，露出了满意的微笑。

只可惜魏有钱丝毫不了解自己正面临的危机，他哼着小曲洗完澡，换上自己的居家服迈出浴室。  
一身商界精英打扮的白rap正站在桌边对他举起酒杯，领口松开两个纽扣，袖子挽至露出手肘，脸上还架着金丝边圆框眼镜，眼镜链垂在半空中晃晃悠悠得一下又一下敲打在魏有钱的心上。  
魏有钱上前两步跑去围着白rap看，“瞧你这小模样真不错，要不哥哥聘你去公司吧！让你干点什么呢？”  
白rap贴近魏有钱的耳边，替他回答了这个问题，“干你。”  
……这个小榴芒！  
魏有钱决定转移这个话题，低头看了看自己的打扮，“要不我也换身打扮去？”

“不用了。”白rap用含蓄的目光打量一番魏有钱，乖顺的头毛服服帖帖的落下来，柔软而贴身的居家服松松垮垮地挂在身上，还有他自己未发觉的纯良眼神，配合在一起让人完全看不出他的真实年龄，就像个无辜的学生似的。  
“喝酒？”白rap把自己面前的红酒递过去。

魏有钱果然不疑有诈，端起来就咕咚咕咚地灌下去，等到注意到白rap的眼神时才发觉自己这副样子实在有些丢人，又不是灌啤酒，就这么咕咚咕咚的喝下去实在有失高雅。  
他讪讪的放下酒杯，看向白rap，其实刚才真不能怪自己，谁叫氛围太好让他只想直奔正题，但这样又实在辜负了白rap的苦心准备，于是他只能借喝酒的机会缓解一下燥热感。  
但白rap没有计较魏有钱的失态，他伸出手指轻轻擦拭着残留在魏有钱唇边的红酒印记，魏有钱不自觉地张开嘴，灵活的手指就趁机摸进了他的口中，抚摸过他的牙齿，和他的舌头纠缠在一起。

他这副样子真让人受不了。  
两个人同时冒出这个想法，炽热的眼神在空中汇合，交缠在一起便难解难分。  
白rap把自己的手指从魏有钱的口中抽出来，一边看着对方一边仔细地舔着手指上沾染的唾液，这情形和前一晚的某些场景重合在一起，为逐渐升温的空气又添了一把火。  
管他什么准备？管他什么含蓄？魏有钱只想扑上去占有眼前这个人，更何况今天他还可以占据主导位置。

但白rap忽然转过身，打开了音响，舒缓的舞曲流淌出来，他笑着对魏有钱说，“跳舞吧。”  
说是跳舞，这不过是一场以跳舞为名的调情。  
白rap侧着头舔弄着魏有钱的耳垂，手在恋人的腰线上来回拂过，直勾得魏有钱头脑发懵，只有在冰凉的眼镜链不小心打在自己脸侧时才唤回一丝神志。  
这磨人的小情调怎么还不结束。  
两人的下身越来越贴近，都能感受到对方的那份灼热感，但却只能靠短暂的磨蹭来缓解欲火。  
“要不咱们快点吧，哥哥快不行了。”魏有钱终于按捺不住，这么对白rap说道，可能是为了验证他这一说法，话音刚落，魏有钱便感觉双腿一软，半趴在了白rap身上。

“好啊。”白rap轻松应道，他的目的终于达到，现在是收获果实的时候了。  
白rap扶着魏有钱走进卧室，颜色暗淡的小夜灯无法把房间照的真切，魏有钱恍恍惚惚地只觉得一股子酥麻劲儿在他的体内乱窜，连半点力气都提不起来，浑身上下除了那一处之外全是软的，他原来倒没发现自己发情时会有这种表现，这又不是ABO世界观。  
白rap坐在床沿边，让魏有钱面对着自己坐在腿上，灼热处正抵在魏有钱的臀缝，只要稍有动作便感觉一股快感自下腹直奔头顶。  
“哎，这怎么不太对劲啊？”魏有钱感受着身下的硬物才发觉出一丝不寻常，但脑子晕晕乎乎的也没什么判断能力，说着说着就把身子靠在白rap身上，头也搭在了白rap的肩膀上，连说出来的话都变得黏黏糊糊的，顺着口中吐出的热气就钻到白rap的耳朵里去了。  
勾人而不自知，这大概是魏有钱最大的优点以及缺点。  
白rap的眼神暗了暗，把手探入恋人松垮的居家裤之中，熟门熟路地摸到只属于自己的秘境。  
“嘶......”受到外物入侵的魏有钱忍不住倒吸一口凉气，这倒让他的脑子清明了一点，白rap作恶的手指正在一点一点向更深处探索着，接下来会发生什么他可再清楚不过了。  
“你......说好了这次让我在上面呢。”魏有钱想质问白rap，但话一说出口就变成了软绵绵的撒娇，深入他体内的手指恰好擦过敏感点，又用不自觉地呻吟为撒娇加了点辅料。  
“你现在不是在上面吗？”白rap带着低笑的声音落在耳侧，温热的吻同时落在脖颈，并逐渐向下蔓延，所过之处留下一串由浅到深的红色印记，就好像有方才浴缸里泡着的玫瑰花瓣落了下来一样。  
这时才能体现居家服的优势，松垮的领口随便就被扯得露出胸口，几番揉蹭之后裤子也半脱半挂地掉了下来，反观起来衬衫加西裤可就没那么容易离开自己的工作岗位了，魏有钱本来就浑身都使不上力气，那衬衫纽扣又极为难解，结果折腾了半天，白rap还是衣冠楚楚的样子，他身上却是没有什么整齐的地方了。  
像极了一场斯文败类强迫无辜学生的戏码。

“你这个小畜生......”魏有钱发觉大势已去，却也还是要在嘴上讨回公道，假意拿拳头捶打白rap，这当然没有任何威慑作用，仅能作为情趣来增添几分效果。  
“你想自己来？”白rap顺着脖颈又亲回了魏有钱的耳侧，在他耳边轻声问道。  
“可以吗？”纵然被套路千万次，魏有钱始终保持着乐观的精神，相信这一次的对话是建立在人与人之间相互信赖的基础上的。  
白rap没回答，但是确实将手指从魏有钱的身体中抽出来，手上还沾着可疑的液体，就去握住魏有钱的手，“我教你。”

衣冠楚楚的斯文败类老师拉着衣服失去遮挡功能的无辜学生的手正在展开一场别开生面的教学。  
白rap把润滑剂挤在两个人的手指上，然后就拽着那只手探到自己可怜的学生的背后，“来，自己做扩张。”  
魏有钱想的可不是这样的自己来，但看着白rap的眼睛又让他不敢反抗，只好委屈地把手指伸进自己的后穴。  
“嘶......”事实上，他确实需要一场教学，才能懂得怎么控制自己的力度。  
“来，轻一点，别着急。”白rap摸了摸魏有钱的后背权当做安慰，“再往里面一点。”  
好在刚刚白rap已经将那里开拓得差不多了，之后的进度快了许多，魏有钱通过这场教学对自己的身体有了更进一步的了解，至少懂得了该如何用另一种方式取悦自己，不过就技术方面还是比白rap略逊一筹，毕竟那是日积月累的练习所铸就的。  
魏有钱无意识地发出充满诱惑的语调，就像最有效用的催情剂，白rap感到自己的忍耐逐渐到了极限，手指已经不能满足他的恋人了，只有他才能满足。

被进入时魏有钱的大脑还是一片空白。  
他甚至不知道自己的手从何时起已经被白rap紧紧的握住，直到他感到一股强大的劲力在他的体内冲击，几乎让他怀疑自己被整个贯穿了。  
因为是坐在白rap的身上的姿势，这让地球重力也成了对方的帮凶，毫无阻碍的便直抵深处，这一下疼得魏有钱几乎下意识地弹起来了半分，这又导致了一阵摩擦，快感瞬间奔走于全身，让他又软绵绵地掉了下去，然后就再也没有半分力气了。  
在快感中沉浸了半刻后，魏有钱就发现了不寻常，白rap几乎一动不动，这让刚才那股快感又很快消失殆尽。  
“你动动。”他拍了拍白rap的肩膀命令道，结果对方却无动于衷。  
“你咋不动呢？”魏有钱又推了白rap一把，结果对方依旧毫无反应。  
魏有钱努力睁了睁眼睛，正看到白rap一脸戏谑的表情，“你在上面，你动。”  
这么个在上面还得自己动？  
魏有钱愤愤不平起来，转念又一想，自己还能从前面舒缓压抑，不动就不动，看谁耗得过谁，于是便想伸手去摸过去。  
只可惜道高一尺魔高一丈，白rap早就料到了魏有钱的动作，抢先一步抓住他的两只手牢牢地扣在他的背后。  
这要是平时，魏有钱当然能挣开这种束缚，但他现在浑身没有力气，只能被牢牢控制住。  
“你这个小畜生小榴芒小混蛋小兔崽子......”只有嘴可以运转正常，魏有钱不管三七二十一就把脑子里的词儿一起骂出来，结果白rap也不怒不恼，就那么笑着看着他，但是也不动。  
自己动就自己动。  
魏有钱发现这么耗下去自己也是惨败，反正他服软不是第一次，于是试着提了提腰，但他显然忘了自己此时毫无力气的事实，不管怎么努力都只有轻微的动作，既让人心痒痒又没有什么实质作用。  
“我没有力气。”他最后只能这么跟白rap抱怨，因为刚刚太过着急，还有点哭腔跟着一起漏了出来。  
“那不然你求求我？”白rap乘胜追击，提出了另一个不平等条件。  
“你想得美！”魏有钱怒了，又试着动了动，结果还是和刚才一样的效果。  
“快，我数三个数，你不求就算了。”白rap摆出一脸公事公办的表情。  
“三......”而且说数就数，连个缓冲机会都不给。  
“二。”还数的挺快。  
“一......”  
“求你了！”魏有钱发现自己在和白rap谈恋爱的过程中已经逐渐发展出抖M心态，这太可怕了，明明他的身份才应该是金主，却硬生生活成了被包养的那个。  
“求谁？”白rap不依不饶。  
“求你......”反正硬的也不行，干脆就来软的，反正也不是第一次撒娇了，“白白~”  
“嗯。”白rap点点头，“再换个称呼。”  
还得换个称呼？  
魏有钱思考了一下，“弟弟？”  
然后他就被白rap打了一下屁股。  
看来这是错误的答案。  
还有什么称呼？魏有钱思考了一下，迟疑地喊出口，“老公？”  
“哎！媳妇儿。”白rap倒是回应得毫不迟疑，“再换一个？”  
“你还有完没完？！”魏有钱发火了，“哪儿有那么多称呼？没有了！”  
“乖，叫爸爸。”白rap没生气，继续引导着。  
“你还要不要......”脸字还没说出口，就被按着肩膀压下去，疼得魏有钱龇牙咧嘴的。  
“叫不叫？”白rap露出威胁的表情。  
“爸爸爸爸爸爸.....”左右是斗不过了，也不差再多怂一点，魏有钱连着叫了一串爸，只听的人头昏眼花，也不知道他这到底是在叫什么。  
不过这次白rap没再继续追究，终于有了点服务精神。  
很快，沉浸在快感中的魏有钱就忘了被威逼利诱喊爸爸的事，忙着抻着脖子凑过去亲白rap。

这场半是享受半是折磨的性事结束时两个人都有点精疲力尽。  
到了最后魏有钱已经完全瘫在了白rap身上，就跟随着风摆动的小船一样，风往哪个方向，他就往哪个方向，直到白rap也累到向后躺倒在床上时，他还像被502粘在对方身上一样牢牢的缠着白rap。  
汗水沾湿了他们的全身，就像两条湿漉漉的鱼，马上就要翻起鱼肚白。  
涸辙之鲋，相濡以沫。  
绝不相忘于江湖。

药性也在此时逐渐退下。  
魏有钱这才琢磨出点味儿来，半撑起身子看向白rap，“你是不是给哥哥下药了？”  
白rap瞅了他一眼，一副看傻子的表情，意思是你这时候才感觉出来？  
恼羞成怒！魏有钱刚想动手，就感觉腰部一阵酸软，又倒回了白rap身上。  
然后就被白rap搂着转着圈调换了个位置。  
“你干啥？”魏有钱看着俯视着自己的白rap，不妙的感觉越来越强烈。  
“干你。”白rap说罢，又开始了第二轮战斗，“这次我该在上面了。”  
刚刚哪儿算我在上面？魏有钱反驳的话还没出口就被堵住了嘴，眼镜的链子打在他的脸上，阻碍了他们更深一步的接触，白rap短暂地结束了这个吻，把眼镜摘下来一把甩到一边去，又开始继续行凶。  
那一下子可真有禽兽的潜质，魏有钱琢磨着，然后伸手绕住他的禽兽的脖子，继续加深这个吻。

The End？

最后，被做到再没有任何力气的魏有钱懒洋洋地躺在白rap的身边。  
“哎，你怎么就那么不愿意被压？”魏有钱想到这个问题，瞧这机关算尽的劲儿，连下药都想到了。  
白rap瞥了魏有钱一眼，伸手掐了一把他的屁股，“因为我吃软不吃硬。”  
吃软......不吃硬......  
这个理由很好，但合着我就吃硬不吃软吗？  
魏有钱转过头去想battle一下，正对上白rap注视着自己的眼神，专注又认真，就像他们初相识时在白rap的公寓里探讨他的音乐梦想一样的眼神，那是他看向自己梦想的眼神。  
魏有钱是白rap的梦想。  
所以他还能说什么呢？于是魏有钱凑过去亲了亲白rap眼角的泪痣，“没事儿，你要是真想在上面就在上面，哥哥不在乎。”  
管他呢？反正我爱这个人，只要和他在一起，其他都无所谓。  
他们的手指悄悄地交缠在一起，各自在心底许下了永远不分离的诺言。

后来，魏有钱又来到了白rap公寓旁边的便利店里。  
“精油感觉如何？”结账时，好奇心旺盛的柜台小姐如此问他。  
魏有钱没好气的哼哼了一声，“这哪儿是缓解疲劳，这是制造疲劳！”  
有一次结束战斗之后，白rap帮他清理时发现了这瓶不明液体，逼问之下了解到其功效，便强迫他尝试了一番，结果尝试着尝试着，按摩就变了味儿，俩人滚在一起时找不到润滑剂，这瓶缓解疲劳用的精油还成了白rap行凶时的帮凶。  
不过效果倒还不错。  
魏有钱把这句话咽回肚子里，乖乖的又买了一瓶带回家。

The End


End file.
